Un Destino Diferente
by specterwolf3
Summary: Armado con valores, ideales y moral que sigue como un credo, dispuesto a llevar el deseo final de su mentor y aquel que miraba como si fuera un hermano mayor, Minato Sahashi se interna en lo más profundo del Plan S, revelando sus más grandes secretos ya que hay mucho por revelar, mucho por comprender, MBI es solo el primer enemigo, luego sigue la avaricia de la humanidad...


Capítulo 1: El Comienzo de la Era de los Dioses….

(Normal POV)

En Japón, en un barrio urbano yace una casa normal, como cualquier otra sin nada en especial, solo una más del montón pero lo que ocultan sus paredes puede cambiar el destino….no, eso sería una difamación, el **Destino** mismo está a punto de intervenir para cambiar la historia para siempre tal cual la conocemos, dentro de estas paredes se halla una familia, una madre de al menos unos 30 años, sus dos hijos y sus abuelos, los niños son dos hermanos pero en este momento solo están la madre y el niño, este joven es un chico de unos 10 años, de cabello negro como el azabache y ojos grises como el acero pero en vez de ser fríos como el metal son tan cálidos como el sol, llenos de bondad y amabilidad para con los demás aunque muy dentro suyo descansa algo as algo que no debe ser ni subestima ni mucho menos provocado, pobre de aquellos tontos que despierten la bestia negra que mora en su alma pura sin mancha, pero eso no viene al caso, este niño esta aburrido, muy aburrido, hoy no tenía clases debido a un problema con la junta escolar aunque eso según muchos otros niños de su edad significada salir a jugar con los amigos y cosas así para este es solo un día desperdiciado, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras miraba la tv cansado de no encontrar nada bueno para matar el tiempo. Luego de pasar por el canal 53 por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos la bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, miro de reojo hacia la cocina donde se hallaba la mujer, su madre, una dama de cabello negro con varios mechones en blanco aun para su corta edad a que si bien no era una jovencita tampoco era una señora mayor.

Se quedo mirándola durante unos segundos, su madre estaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa siendo sus abuelos quienes los cuidaban a él y a su hermanita menor, pocas veces la veía en la tarde y mucho menos en la mañana ya que solía llegar muy tarde ven la noche e irse muy temprano, solo venía para comer o descansar, a veces no eran las dos solo una de las anteriores mencionadas, soltó sin saberlo un suspiro, antes deseaba con fuerza que ella se quedara más tiempo pero lentamente ese deseo fue desapareciendo hasta simplemente esfumarse en la nada, quedaba el respeto y el cariño pero el amor, este en poco tiempo ya no estaría presente, pensando bien sus palabras se le acerco con cuidado de no molestar, además de no estar mucho tiempo su madre tenía muy mal genio siendo bastante asertiva y dominante en todo y con todos a su alrededor, sin importarle que sea sus propios hijos o no, carne o sangre no le interesaba a simple vista.

Le tomo la bata de laboratorio o de farmacia según lo que le había dicho una vez cuando le pregunto de que trabajaba, le dio una respuesta bastante vaga diciendo que trabajaba para una empresa farmacéutica sin muchos más detalles sobre eso, lo dejo solo ahí.

-¿Mamá?-le pregunto despacio, su madre bajo la mirada de su asiento y la quito del diario para verlo a sus ojos con la mirada acerada y fría, como si estuviera viendo a otra persona, no a su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Minato? Que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo-le dijo de manera tajante su madre, el niño, ahora Minato solo frunció ligeramente el ceño pero lo quito de su cara, no deseaba otra cátedra sin fin, tomo un respiro y dijo lo que quería.

-¿Puedo ir contigo al trabajo?-le pidió de manera directa, la mujer se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos del mismo tono gris que tenía su hijo, luego los entrecerró, suspiro con cansancio para tomar una caja de cigarros de su bata, saco uno y lo encendió para fumar un poco, esto en verdad la calmaba y le dejaba pensar aun mejor, más allá de que trabajara en una "empresa" donde exigían mucho de su capacidad cerebral a diario las 24/7…..

-¿Y por qué debería llevarte conmigo a trabajar?-le cuestiono de manera cortante y fría, Minato se le quedo mirando fijamente no dejándose intimidar le devolvió la mirada con igual fulgor que saco una muy diminuta sonrisa en su madre que no fue detectada por el pelinegro.

-Estoy aburrido, el tiempo no es para desperdiciarlo con frivolidades y estupideces, Yukari se fue con sus amigas y los abuelos se fueron el parque para alimentar a los patos, y tu estarás a fuera todo el resto del día, no tengo nada que hacer, no hay escuela y termine toda mi tarea-le explico enumerando las razones para llevarlo, la madre se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos hasta que volvió a suspirar para sí misma y se levanto para retirarse hacia la puerta donde estaba en la pared colgada un abrigo largo de color crema, lo tomo y se lo puso para marcharse, Minato se quedo ahí quieto duro como estatua pero solo bajo la mirada para luego dar la vuelta al ver que ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta en su pequeña petición, pero una voz fuerte le hizo detenerse en seco en su lugar antes de pasar de nuevo a la sala de estar al intentar buscar algo en la televisión que le entretuviera aunque sea un rato…

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? A diferencia de ti tengo un horario muy estricto-le dijo su madre con frialdad pero solo ella sabía el deje de burla y cariño que había debajo, Minato se dio vuelta para sonreír como un niño, el niño que era, tal vez lentamente dejaba de amarla pero sin lugar a dudas la quería mucho así como respetaba inmensamente.

-Voy madre, no te vayas sin mi-le dijo a toda prisa saliendo toda la frase sin pausas como si su vida dependiera de ello, no tomo ningún abrigo pero una mirada le hizo ir as por uno, una simple chamarra deportiva de color azul oscuro sobre su camisa blanca era todo el abrigo que tenía contra el frío del invierno, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por jeans de mezclilla de un tono negro con zapatillas a juego, una vez afuera ambos, madre e hijo fueron al auto de esta, su trabajo si bien era agotador y demandante en gran medida dejaba mucho, mucho dinero que se mostraba en el Audi A8 v12 estacionado fuera de tono negro finamente pulido y limpiado brillando con fiereza, era toda una maquina preparada para la aceleración, llevando a su dueña por las autopistas de la capital, ambos se subieron y en cuestión de segundos el motor rugió con fuerza sacándoles una sonrisa a los dos que estaban dentro del auto.

Saliendo lentamente de su lugar de estacionamiento el auto se quedo quieto mirando hacia la capital fuera de la zona de viviendas, allá a lo lejos se vislumbraban grandes edificios corporativos de varias empresas de muchos campos diferentes, medicina, marketing, acciones, economía, política, ciencia, universidades….pero la más imponente era la inmensa torre que se alzaba en lo alto, justo en el centro de la misma capital, tan grande que dejaba en ridículo a los demás edificios, tenía unas siglas en lo alto.

MBI

La empresa nueva que apareció de la nada y en un tiempo record, en menos de dos décadas gano tanta influencia, capital, como poder que incluso contaba con su propio ejército privado, fundada por un genio, n verdadero prodigio, su conocimiento, sus aportes, su tecnología sobrepasa con creses todo lo visto hasta ahora en informática, genética, medicina, biología y demás campos similares, Minato sonrió con una enorme sonrisa que era capaz de partir su cara en dos pero esa felicidad duro poco al sentir un coscorrón en su cabeza, se llevo las manos a la zona lastimada para sobarla un poco, giro su cabeza para mirar a la única que podría ser la culpable de ese "asalto", a su lado en el lado del conductor sin quitar su vista del camino, miro de soslayo hacia su hijo para darle una mirada dura, había vuelto a ser como era antes….

 _Lo que fácil viene fácil se va….huh, cuando correcto es ese refrán._ Pensaba el chico mientras esperaba la conferencia de su madre.

-Escucha Minato, el lugar donde trabajo es muy, muy, muy delicado así como complejo, quiero que sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, sin rechistar ni protestar, si te digo ven, vendrás, si te digo alto, te detienes y así sucesivamente ¿Entendiste?-le cuestiono con fuerza pero aun con ese dejo de preocupación debajo que solo una madre tiene.

-Si madre, entendí…una pregunta-se estaba acomodando en el asiento del pasajero con el cinturón ya puesto mientras miraba por la ruta, habían salido del barrio hace apenas unos quince minutos.

-¿Ahora qué?-le pregunto.

-¿Estará ahí Takehito-sempai?-le pregunto con añoranza y esperanza de volver a verlo, Takehito es un amigo de la familia, un colega de Takami, la madre de Minato y es el mentor así como tutor particular de ambos hermanos Sahashi, pero más que nada del chico, ya que su hermana no es muy de ciencia, en cambio Minato siempre tuvo una fascinación por la biología, la genética, la bioingeniería así como que le agrada pasar tiempo con el hombre ya que aprendió muchos trucos, en especial el "aura de miedo", ni siquiera Takehito sabe cómo se manifiesta dicha técnica, si se concentraba desde adentro colocando en un "recipiente" imaginario las emociones negativas como odio, rabia, molestia u enojo, o similares para luego expulsarlo hacia afuera se lograba manifestar de una manera…..interesante por decir lo menos, dependiendo de la persona se manifestaba una especie de "pesadilla", monstruo o algún termino parecido que lograba hacer orinar a quien lo mirara y peor para quien fuera el objetivo de dicha técnica, en el caso de Takehito se mostraba como una máscara de hanya blanca y a veces negra, con cuernos y colmillos bastante demoniaca que incluso a veces se ríe de manera macabra mientras que Minato tiene una especie de sombra amorfa con tenáculos, bocas llenas de hileras con colmillos como si fueran las bocas de cientas de pirañas y varios ojos con el iris rasgado verticalmente y son de color rojo sangre, esto es muy probable a las muchas novelas de terror de su autor favorito, Lovecraft, sus "aberraciones" en verdad estimularon la creatividad de Minato cuando aun apenas lograba manifestar una simple sombra…..

-Seguro que estará ahí, ahora, eso me recuerda, no podre estar todo el tiempo contigo así que en caso de que te aburras y no estés perdiendo el tiempo como tú lo dices en mi oficina quiero que vayas con él, no tendrá problema en mantener un ojo encima de ti-le dijo su madre, _de seguro si te dejo en la oficina saldrás corriendo por ahí a la primera oportunidad,_ pensaba resignada la madre mientras suspiraba por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo, y eso que no era ni siquiera medio día aun….

 _Este será un día muuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy largo….._ pensó antes de enfocarse de nuevo en el camino, el resto del trayecto paso en silencio cómodo, Minato estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que Takami, basto una media hora para llegar al estacionamiento de la torre de MBI, ambos bajaron una vez el auto fue estacionado, caminaron un poco hasta dar con un ascensor que estaba custodiado por dos guardias de negro armados con fusiles de asalto, en sus pechos estaban las siglas de la empresa, le dieron una inclinación a la dama y la dejaron pasar no sin antes dar una corta mirada al niño que venía con ella pero le restaron importancia. Adentro del ascensor Takami metió su mano en el bolsillo de su bata para sacar una tarjeta azul con varios números, la pasó por un escáner e hizo un pitido de confirmación, en la pared se abrió un panel con varios números o siglas dependiendo de lo lugares a los cuales dicha tarjeta tiene acceso, Takami apretó el botón que mostraba el LS1 o laboratorio subterráneo 1, el ascensor cobro vida y se movió hacia abajo un piso, se detuvo se abrió dejando ver el otro lado, paredes de un blanco aperlado, guardias armados en cada esquina, científicos con batas con las manos ya sea en tabletas, apuntes, notas, debatiendo, discutiendo y demás, cámaras de seguridad, el ojo que todo lo ve haciendo su trabajo, escáneres de todo tipo en la esquinas que tenían una especie de rendija mostrando un punto negro cuyo centro dejaba escapar una luz roja muy tenue, caminaron en silencio hasta doblar al final del corredor y girar hacia la derecha, este nuevo camino tenía puertas a ambos lados y seguía más allá un buen par de metros, se metieron en la quinta puerta a la izquierda dejando ver un cuarto de ciencia, una mesa, tubos de ensayo, muestras de sangre, saliva, tejido, un ordenador masivo con varios monitores en las paredes, una cama grande con varias maquinas que Minato no sabía el nombre o para que servían pero se hacía una buena idea.

En medio de dicha sala estaba un hombre de estatura alta, de cabellera rebelde de un tono gris, un equipo deportivo, una bata de laboratorio igual a la de la madre de Minato, con los ojos de un color gris oscuro, estaba mirando unos papeles con la mano en su mentón sumido en una reflexión profunda, Takami espero a que respondiera pero al ver que no salía de su mundo decidió adelantarse a los hechos.

-Oye idiota-le dijo de manera dura y tajante, en la cabeza de su hijo una gotita de estilo anime cayo mientras el hombre giro la cabeza como si no tuviera huesos y nunca hubiera sido "aceitada" produciendo un ruido estridente y seco, así como aterrador.

-Fufufufu Takami-chan, te dije muchas veces que no tolero la falta de modales o respeto **¿Tú no aprendes verdad?** -le dijo con la voz aterradora mientras el "miedo" se manifestaba, la máscara de hanya se mostro al mundo con un resplandor y aura violácea oscura, se estaba riendo, Takami no mostro señales de miedo pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, tomo un rápido y muy necesario respiro para hacerle frente a su amigo.

-Si….lo sé pero….tenemos trabajo…que hacer…y para hoy-le dijo con cuidado y despacio mientras miraba hacia otro lado ignorando la máscara demoniaca que le devolvía la mirada mientras lloraba alquitrán o sangre negra, detrás suyo su hijo se llevo las manos a la boca para que no se escuchara su risa que amenazaba con escapar de manera muy violenta.

-Mmmm eso es verdad, hay mucho que hacer…Ohhh…hola Minato-kun, un placer verte de nuevo ¿Cómo estás?-dijo con un tono y aire despreocupado así como informal pese a estar ahora en tiempo laboral, Minato tomo un poco de aire para calmar su risa antes de contestar, le miro con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola a ti también Takehito-sempai, estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿vamos a trabajar?-le pregunto con ansiedad mientras miraba todo el equipo con estrellitas en los ojos, los dos adultos lo miraron divertido pero Takehito le dio una mirada a Takami esperando una respuesta, esta solo volvió a suspirar para sacar otro cigarro y comenzar a ingerir la nicotina.

-Ahh el chico solo estaba aburrido y pensó que venir conmigo al trabajo era una brillante idea-le dijo con exasperación Takami a Takehito, este solo asintió pero sonrió no obstante, la idea del niño en las instalaciones le parecía agradable así como divertida, al estar mucho tiempo con él noto como el chico suele meterse en problemas y divertidas situaciones sin importan en donde este, claro que no siempre ni con tanta intensidad pero creía que hoy muchas cosas sucederían que afectarían el futuro de cierta manera.

-Fufufu eso suena divertido, tienes un mini secretario a tu disposición Takami-chan-le dijo con diversión, Takami solo chasqueo la lengua mientras se imaginaba a su hijo en un traje armani negro con camisa blanca, corbata negra y muy limpio así como arreglado pero no como adulto sino como lo es ahora, un diminuto niño adorable, claro que eso nunca se lo admitiría a nadie y mucho menos a Takehito, esa imagen mental hizo que sus mejillas se coloren un poco al ver la ternura de su hijo mayor.

-Cállate, andando, tenemos que verificar cómo va el ajuste de los números individuales restantes, en especial la N°4, N°7 y N°1, esas tres en verdad son un enigma, incluso para nosotros, pero lo que debemos ahora mismo es verificar el estado del N°6, ese es….intrigante por decir lo menos, su cuerpo es único-decía/explicaba Takami a Takehito mientras este asentía o hacia sus propios aportes a la conversación con respecto a los números, por otro lado Minato estaba un paso detrás escuchando con suma atención, más allá de que no entendiera nada de nada se podía hacer muchas hipótesis e ideas diferentes pero una cosa estaba más que clara para Minato, este asunto está íntimamente relacionado con la genética.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso toarme a Minato conmigo, será mi asistente gran parte del día, además de que creo que cosas interesantes sucederán-le dijo Takehito a Takami de manera despreocupada pero una gran sonrisa estaba en su cara, la mujer asintió para suspirar y darse la vuelta y detenerse, Minato al estar pesando solo en la conversación con las ideas rondando su cabeza no se dio cuenta hasta que choco con la cintura de su madre, esta soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras se sobaba la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

-Ahhhh bájate de las nubes Minato, esto es serio, escucha, estarás ayudando a Takehito durante gran parte del día, el periodo de almuerzo es la 13:00 HS y dura 30 minutos tanto para mí como para él, te quiero en mi oficina o en la cafetería del piso 4 a esa hora, ni un minuto más, luego de eso seguiremos con lo nuestro y me ayudaras un poco. ¿Quedo claro?-le dijo de manera cortante y autoritaria, Minato la miro durante unos segundos para asentir con solemnidad pero en verdad solo deseaba ver todo lo posible de este lugar extraño sacado de una película o libro de ciencia ficción, sabía que la tecnología del MBI era muy adelantada a varias o inclusive las mayorías de empresas que trabajan con estos campos pero verlo en persona….era algo muy diferente, demasiado diferente a decir verdad.

-Si entendí madre, no te preocupes, estaré bien-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Tch-Takami solo chisto molesta pero un polvo rosa se veía en sus mejillas, su hijo era muy adorable para su propio bien….

-Fufufufu y los chicos decían que era una bruja frígida sin corazón-dijo de manera desinteresada Takehito como si estuviera hablando del tiempo un día cualquiera, el silencio de muerte se impuso en el pasillo donde solo estaban los tres, Takami estaba temblando y encorvada ligeramente con los dedos cerrándose como garras, se dio vuelta muy lentamente, Minato juro que podía ver las llamas del infierno, flamas que solo prometían el dolor y la miseria absoluta cuando te encuentras con ellas, Takami articulo algunas palabras pero por el miedo apenas pudo escucharlas, Takehito por otro lado no mostraba signos de miedo, solo indiferencia y su sonrisa marca registrada.

-Bueno, si deseas saberlo fueron los chicos del sector 8k del laboratorio 6, te veo después, vamos Minato-kun, tenemos trabajo, adiós Takami-chan, nos vemos en el almuerzo-con eso dicho tomo a Minato como si fuera un balón de rugby bajo su brazo y camino hacia otra dirección dejando sola a Takami que partió en la dirección opuesta a los dos hombres con una mirada de fiera demonio en la cara y una sonrisa "dulce"….

-H-h-h-h-h-h-hai Takehito-sempai, vamos-dijo algo aterrado por el aura de su madre.

-Fufufu un consejo para cuando consigas novia Minato-kun, nunca la hagas enojar, las mujeres son aterradoras cuando enfurecen, pueden hacer cosas que nunca hubieras imaginado-le dijo con suma seriedad, Minato solo asintió varias veces mientras lo miraba detenidamente, así siguieron su camino ignorando los gritos que venían desde el piso inferior que más allá de las paredes y suelo estuvieran blindados se podían aun escuchar los gritos de agonía y las suplicas de piedad o misericordia que no eran atendidas dejando a un temblante Minato colgado y aun sonriente Takehito…..

-salto de lugar y tiempo, 1:15 hs después, laboratorio/oficina del doctor Asama Takehito-

(Normal POV)

Minato estaba con la mirada pérdida en el espacio o el vacio ha estado así desde que su sempai lo trajo aquí para explicar ciertas cosas, cosas que no esperaba que sean sobre "extranjeros", su extraña y particular genética que sorpresivamente era muy similar a la humana y a la vez tan diferente, solo el hecho de poder llevar a cabo acciones sobre humanas, como la súper fuerza, manipulación elemental, entre otras cosas que ningún ser humano normal podría hacer a menos que estuviera en un videojuego o similar. La nave, el llamado Touken, los sekirei, el nombre de la raza, el poder del alado que aun debía completarse y ver que era en realidad, los ashikabi, la pareja destinada a la sekirei, la isla Kamikura, todo, al menos todo lo que sabía su sempai, pero algo rondaba la mente de Minato en ese preciso momento.

-Takehito-sempai, ¿Por qué me dice todo esto? ¿No debería ser ultra secreto?-le pregunto con genuina intriga el niño de 10 años que si bien muchas cosas se le escapaban esto podía asimilarlo, al menos la mayor parte, el resto vendría con los años venideros….o eso deseaba pensar sobre todo este asunto.

-Fufufu Minato-kun, se que algo sucederá, algo muy grande pronto, no sé cuando exactamente, es solo un presentimiento pero sé que el destino tiene preparado muchas cosas y de alguna forma intuyo que estarás presente en gran parte de todo esto-le dijo con amabilidad el hombre al niño que se vio aun más confundido ante el…."gusto" de su sempai por las cosas relacionadas con el destino y parecidos.

-Pero dejando las cosas de lado, no te preocupes por detalles mínimos, vamos, vamos, ya perdimos más de una hora de trabajo, hora que debe ser recuperada a como dé lugar-Le dijo con ánimos mientras apuntaba hacia la salida de su laboratorio cual niño emocionado por algo.

-Si-ánimos que fueron contagiados a su pequeño discípulo.

-Ahh pero antes de ello Minato-kun, ¿Qué tal va el manejo de "eso"?-le pidió con una sonrisa socarrona y muy divertida por lo que sucedería sin duda en cuestión de pocos minutos.

-Ohhh puedo manifestarlo durante al menos 1 hora sin interrupciones, pero me deja muy cansado, aunque no se qué tan efectivo es con los adultos, solo lo probé en los idiotas que intimidan en mi secundaria, en especial cuando se meten con mi hermanita, ahí sí que no muestro piedad alguna, **nada de misericordia para esas ratas….** -con la última frase la forma amorfa de pesadilla se mostro en su macabro esplendor ante Takehito, este asintió para sí mismo mientras aplaudía divertido, su mascara hanya también se mostro sin darse cuenta, ambas…cosas se miraron para "sonreírse" una a la otra….

-Fufufu en ese caso Minato-kun, veamos que tan bueno es en presencia de un adulto, es hora de **experimentos, muchos de ellos fufufu** -le dijo Takehito en son de diversión y locura cual científico loco, Minato dio una sonrisa torcida de lado mientras asentía, ambas manifestaciones se marcharon breves momentos después de su corta interacción entre sí, los salieron del laboratorio/oficina para ir hacia otro lugar, en el camino Minato puso a prueba su aura de miedo en muchos de los adultos, era casi siempre lo mismo.

Paso 1: presentarse como un niñito adorable que no rompe un plato…

Paso 2: "pedir" un favor, ya sea un dulce, dinero para una gaseosa, etc.

Paso 3. Escuchar la negativa inevitable que viene desde disculpas amables de personas gentiles a faltas de respeto de cerdos sin corazón que te sacan de ahí como si fueras nada más que basura.

Paso 4: repetir el paso 2 un poco más insistente….

Paso 5: "sonreír como ángel" y mirarlo fijamente.

Paso 6: Hacer que tiemble como hoja, que este pálido cual cadáver y sumiso al igual que un perro faldero obediente….

Paso final: disfrutar la recompensa…

-Jajajaja eso estuvo genial, veamos quien sigue-decía más que nada para sí mismo Minato mientras miraba la bolsa llena de gaseosas y caramelos además de que su billetera aun tenía el cambio de todo el dinero que le dieron "prestado" antes, cabe decir que tenía una mini fortuna, si bien para un adulto eso era solo un cambio para un niño era todo el dinero del mundo.

-Si, fufufu eso es muy divertido pero en serio, debemos trabajar ahora, ahh, estamos aquí, andando mi discípulo-le dijo con diversión Takehito, ambos se detuvieron ante una puerta doble grande blanca de alta tecnología con el N°7, tenía tres cámaras, una a cada lado y la tercera justo por encima, se veían escáneres a ambos lados que soltaron una especie de red holográfica escaneando desde arriba abajo a los dos científicos, el loco y el aspirante a loco…

 _Sujeto reconocido: Dr. Asama Takehito, nivel de autorización comprobada….bienvenido Dr._

 _Error, sujeto desconocido, no existe en la base de datos Alfa…reconociendo rasgos….búsqueda de sujeto en la base de datos Omega…_

 _Reconocido: Sahashi Minato, no afiliado al MBI directamente, hijo de la Dra. Sahashi Takami, permitido el acceso en compañía del Dr. Asama._

 _Bienvenidos._

Fueron las palabras de la maquina o computadora, todo en menos de un minuto, luego de ello se abrió exponiendo una especie de cámara de investigación, era como una habitación normal, una cama al estilo occidental, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, una tv de 32°, una librería con varios libros de diversos temas, mientras que del otro lado de la habitación era un laboratorio, una especie de encimera larga que va desde una punta de la pared a la otra con notas, ordenadores, informes pegados en la pared, esquemas, mapeos genéticos, la doble hélice del ADN, varios microscopios y una camilla de hospital con varias maquinas cerca para diversos tipos de chequeos.

Sentada en la cama se encontraba una chica castaña, su cabello llegaba hasta la nuca, llevaba puesto una bata de paciente y nada más, en sus manos un libro chiquito que estaba leyendo, su ojos son de un color avellana suave, pero no mostraban emoción alguna al igual que su rostro, era como una muñeca de porcelana con la piel bien blanca sin ninguna imperfección, buenas curvas y eso que no se veía más grande que Minato, tal vez solo por unos dos o tres años pero mostraba signos de que cuando madurara por completo sería una mujer muy pero muy hermosa. Su lado estaba otro sujeto, un hombre que vestía igual que Takehito, Minato logro ver la identificación que colgaba de su pecho el Dr. Akio Daichi, un hombre joven no mayor de 25 años con el ceño fruncido mientras refunfuñaba y caminaba de aquí para allá con papeles en las manos, los estaba leyendo en vos baja y no le gusto nada lo que veía por como apretaba los documentos arrugándolos en su mano derecha, le dio un ceño bastante fruncido a la chica que estaba sentada sin un cuidado en el mundo perdida en su libro, pero se notaba algo…molesta por la visita no desea del tipo ese así como algo más que solo vieron los dos nuevos presentes, era algo similar al miedo pero no llegaba a ser el mismo, sino más bien como un paso antes de que sea miedo propiamente dicho.

-Tch, bastardo inútil, tratar a una chica así solo porque está enojado por algo más-dijo Minato para sí mismo en un bajo susurro pero eso fue escuchado por su sempai, Takehito solo bajo la mirada un poco haciendo que su cabello gris/blanco le cubriera la vista dejando apenas una sombra…

-Tch, no me ignores, tu pedazo de..-decía el tipo pero el carraspeo falso de Takehito llamo su atención, se giro hacia los dos presentes y solo apretó el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Takehito, en cuanto vio a Minato elevo una ceja en cuestionamiento pero le resto importancia como si nada, esto no le cayó bien a Minato.

-¿Qué desea Dr. Asama?-le pregunto el Dr. Akio a Takehito, este solo negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho, es momento de que vayas a seguir con tu trabajo, esto ahora corre por mi cuenta, bye bye-le dijo con una seña de sus manos como si estuviera despidiendo a un perro callejero, al Dr. Akio no le gusto nada pero se calló, no obstante dejo escapar un gruñido bajo mientras apretaba más los puños, hecho una mirada a la chica y se marcho dando grandes zancadas mientras murmuraba algo como "pronto será mi turno para reír" o algo similar, esto no les agrado nada a los dos hombres restantes, aunque nada hicieron salvo una nota mental de mantener un ojo en el Dr. Por las dudas.

-Buenas tardes Akitsu, espero que estés bien, es hora del chequeo, por favor si eres tan amable-le indico con amabilidad y paciencia Takehito ahora a la chica conocida como Akitsu, esta solo dejo su libro en la cama para levantarse y caminar hasta un banquillo cerca de la mesa de investigación, Minato estaba mirando las preparaciones que hacía su mentor, esterilizarse así como el ambiente, ponerse guantes, cosa que hizo también Minato, preparar la aguja, sacar el alcohol y limpiar el brazo de Akitsu no sin antes pedirle permiso, pero en vez de hacerlo él se lo pidió a su mini asistente que se mostro sorprendido momentáneamente pero rápidamente se recompuso a sí mismo y tomo la aguja ya esterilizada, cuando estaba cerca de Akitsu le limpio el brazo pasándole un trozo de algodón bañado en alcohol.

-Akitsu-san, debo tomar una pequeña muestra, por favor dígame si la estoy molestando o lastimando de alguna manera, lo último que deseo es eso, esto solo tomara un momento ¿Sí? Solo relájese-le dijo Minato con cariño y dulzura como si estuviera hablándole a una niñita asustada y no a una chica que era mayor que él, por otro lado Akitsu presento signos de reacción, un muy ligero polvo rosa en sus mejillas mientras miraba como un halcón a Minato, solo atino a asentirle con la cabeza, cuando recibió unos elogios por ser una chica fuerte se puso ligeramente más colorada mientras miraba al chico delante de ella. Takehito estaba más atrás mirando la escena maravillado mientras anotaba todas las notas mentalmente…

 _Mmmm ligeramente sonrojada, no pierde de vista su objetivo, respiración algo agitada, temblor ligero apenas perceptible por ojos no entrenados, interesante, esto es muy interesante, solo necesito una muestra de Minato-kun para ver la reacción a nivel celular, solo una muestra, tal vez medio litro, no, mejor un litro y medio de su sangre bastara fufufufu._

Minato por su parte no sabía porque de golpe sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, solo sabía que estaba en fuerte sintonía con el hombre detrás suyo, miro de reojo viendo como Takehito estaba mirándolo fijamente con su sonrisa de loco científico viendo un ultra raro espécimen que solo aparece una vez en la vida, sabía que estaba bien jodido y que no importaba que haría, solo le restaba aceptar su destino, con los ojos llorosos al estilo anime se volvió a Akitsu que estaba mirando con su cara de nuevo estoica y carente de emociones o mejor dicho su cara de muñeca.

-¿Sucede….algo?-pregunto de manera lenta la chica al chico, este solo negó con la cabeza resignado ante su destino.

-No, nada Akitsu-san, solo que tengo un futuro funesto y aterrador en cuanto termine aquí hahhhh-le dijo de manera simple pero funesta con un aura violácea a su alrededor sinónimo de depresión, la chica movió su cabeza al costado mientras miraba hacia el Dr. Asama y de nuevo a su ayudante.

-Ahhh-fue lo único que salió de su boca, pero Takehito no perdió el brillo depredador que estaba asomándose en los ojos de Akitsu por más que su cara siga igual.

 _Mmmm está mostrando signos de reacción aunque son bastante parciales y débiles como para intentar obtener sus alas, el sistema de alados no se ha descubierto del todo pero puedo hacerme una idea de cómo funciona, sabía que Minato-kun es único, estudie su genoma hace años cuando apenas era un bebe por pedido de su madre, sabía que tiene los rasgos genéticos de un ashikabi pero de ahí hacer reaccionar aunque sea ligeramente a un N° único ya dice bastante de su "poder" como ashikabi, si llega a darle alas a Akitsu, la N°7 quien sabe cuantas más vendrán como polillas hacia la luz al sentir su aura y poder….te deseo suerte Minato-kun, la necesitaras fufufu, me está encantando esta telenovela._

Pensaba con una sonrisa el Dr. Asama mientras los veía interactuar unos con otros, desde que llegaron y se instalaron aquí Akitsu siempre fue de carácter….plano, vacio y desprovisto de emociones, no es que no sienta sino que es demasiado fría y parece no mostrar lo que siente de manera directa ni mucho menos de manera visible, no muestra expresiones faciales que denotan sentimientos. Pero Takehito sabía y veía que todas esas emociones se mostraban perfectamente en su mirada, sus ojos delataban cada emoción que sentía en el momento, y en este momento vio como la N°7 mostraba una clara sobreprotección para con el chico que estaba atendiéndola con cuidado y delicadeza tal vez era por estar mostrando las primeras fases de la reacción así como también puede ser que este devolviéndole su clara amabilidad sin segundas intenciones debajo de la alfombra pero Takehito sabía que era más por la primera afirmación que por la segunda.

-Ahh veo que terminaste Minato-kun, pero necesito una muestra de tu sangre también, es solo procedimiento para el reconocimiento genético de la cpu, así el sistema te reconocerá y no tratara de detenerte o eliminarte fufufu, no te asustes es solo un simple piquete y un poco de sangre, nada más, ahora ven-le dijo con amabilidad Takehito cuando vio la jeringa de Minato llena hasta más o menos la mitad con la sangre de Akitsu, luego se lo entrego para soltar un suspiro aceptando su destino, si se negaba Kami sabrá que cosas hará Takehito para hacerle cambiar de opinión, se acero donde su superior y mentor para arremangarse la camisa que tenía ya que no llevaba una bata de doctor como los demás aquí.

-Bien, quédate quieto por favor y no te retuerzas-dijo Takehito mientras disfrutaba este momento, ya que por dos simples razones, la primera es que Minato como cualquier otro niño le teme o odia las agujas mientras que la segunda se dio al momento en que el instrumento medico se abrió paso en su carne sintió un gran instinto de odio y casi asesinato, que no veía de nadie más que de la mismísima Akitsu, su mirada era fría y acerada, el hielo y la escarcha moviéndose salvajemente alrededor suyo pero de un tamaño muy diminuto, como polvo de diamante en medio de un vendaval, aunque contenido, no supo porque Minato no se dio cuenta de ello, cuando termino y Minato se sintió mejor, la casi tormenta de nieve se marcho del plano de la existencia como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, casi como si las dos fueran la mitad de un cuerpo, esto sucedió milésimas de segundo al notar el miedo y dolor de Minato, Akitsu por reflejo manifestó su poder de manera inconsciente, y como de dicha manera no estaba en control de sus habilidades gran parte del mobiliario trasero de ella se congelo o estaba casi completamente cubierto por nieve pero así como vino esa misma capa blanca se fue, tal vez porque inconscientemente Akitsu no quería asustar a Minato.

-Interesante-dijo en un susurro bajo Takehito para sí mismo, esto en verdad debía ser archivado y tomado en cuenta para futuras referencias. Una vez terminado todo ambos se despidieron de Akitsu, Minato le tomo las manos dándole las gracias por cooperar con él antes, cuando se marcharon Akitsu se quedo mirando fijamente las manos que habían sido tocadas, su polvo rosa ahora era una sombra de rojo tomate.

 _Tan cálido, tan suave, tan amable, ojala mi ashikabi sea así…._

Afuera los dos se marcharon hacia su siguiente área de trabajo, caminaron más allá del pasillo para llegar hasta la puerta con el N°9, las puertas estaban del N°1 al 10 dispersadas en manera de zig-zag, ósea que enfrente de la puerta 1 estaba la del número 2 y abajo del 1 estaba la del 3, así sucesivamente, pero volviendo al caso. Entraron sin previo aviso para ver a dos mujeres, la primera era una mujer madura, probablemente de la edad de Takami, de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas de un tono oscuro, como si fueran amatistas, su identificación dice Dra. Miyajima Katsumi, su vestimenta era similar al de la madre de Minato, pantalón de negocios, zapatos de tacón bajo, camisa blanca con corbata negra a juego y la bata de científico, sentada en un taburete esta una niña algo mayor que Minato, solo por 1 año o incluso menos que eso de larga cabellera rubia, de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar con el torso desnudo, levaba un camisón azul claro largo que colgaba de su cintura, Minato se quedo mirando cual idiota mientras que Takehito solo aparto la mirada de manera caballerosa, cuando vio que su alumno seguía estúpido le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar y este rápidamente aparto la mirada apenado, Takehito sonrió ante esto.

 _Al menos no crecerá para ser un pervertido._

La mujer les dio una mirada fría pero luego la cambio al ver al niño, se hizo mucho más suave aunque aún conservaba esa matiz estricta en la misma. La chica se movió incomoda al ver que la Dra. No hacía nada y con cuidado miro de reojo hacia atrás justo donde estaban los dos hombres parados con la mirada apartada brindándole privacidad aunque sea momentánea, apretó los puños y dientes mostrando cuatro diminutos caninos mientras se sonrojaba apenada al ver al niño de su edad bastante rojo, esto le dijo que había visto mucho de ella.

-Tu….maldito mono pervertido…. ¡festival de agua!-con ese rugido de guerra una gran columna de agua se manifestó de la nada yendo directamente hacia Minato pero gracias a su sexto sentido del peligro saltó hacia un costado evitando el impacto del agua a presión que de seguro lo hubiera arrojado contra la pared rompiendo un hueso o dos, cayó en el suelo girando sobre sí mismo terminando apoyando su peso en una rodilla mientras miraba con el cuerpo encorvado por si debe moverse con velocidad, ambos adultos miraban con interés que era lo que sucedería a continuación. Minato no estaba nada contento, de hecho quería decir muchas groserías en ese preciso momento pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

-mire señorita, sea lo que sea que hice, le aseguro que es un malentendido, solo-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que otra columna impacto sobre donde estaba antes de volverá saltar hacia un costado evadiendo su muerte prematura, vio como el metal se abollo un poco, eso no daba un buen augurio….

-Silencio mono, te atreviste a mirarme en ese estado…des-des-des-des-desnuda, ¡mereces la muerte, festival de agua!-con ese bramido de furia la mini rubia volvió a usar su poder para intentar ajusticiar a Minato, este gracias a su agilidad pudo escapar ileso aunque estaba bastante nervioso sobre como tratar de calmar a esta iracunda y poderosa señorita.

 _Tch, a este paso terminaré ahogado por ella, debo escapar, no va a escuchar ninguna de mis palabras…._

Con ese pensamiento y tratando de comprar tiempo para idear un nuevo plan que le salvara el pellejo corrió con todo lo que tenía hacia la salida dejando a los dos adultos. La mini rubia le seguía los talones no sin antes haberse puesto correctamente el camisón otra vez, los restantes en la habitación estaban mirando con ojo crítico.

-Dra. Miyajima, esto creo lo que creo que es-en vez de preguntarlo más bien lo estaba afirmando.

-Sí, esta presentado los signos de reacción, reconocibles por el gran sonrojo en su cara así como el aumento de la temperatura corporal medido por los sensores dispersados alrededor de la habitación de Tsukiumi, ella está reaccionando al niño pero no podemos dejar que se complete el alado, aun no sabemos casi nada del mismo-fueron las palabras de la Dra.

-Sí, pero como son niños de seguro no reconocen esta sensación, ese presentimiento o necesidad de ir con su ashikabi, solo las mayores podrían saber que están reaccionando a su posible ashikabi y si bien Minato-kun es uno de ellos y uno muy poderoso por hacer reaccionar también a Akitsu, no creo que sea tan poderoso como para hacer reaccionar a la N°1, la N°2, la N°3, la N°4, la N°6 y la N°8, no lo creo-dijo Takehito con diversión mientras se imaginaba todas esas mujeres mucho más adultas, con personalidades muy diferentes, todas tratando de llamar la atención de un Minato también más adulto, esa escena era bastante divertida….

-¡¿Cómo que ese chico hizo reaccionar aunque sea parcialmente a Akitsu, la N°7?! ¡Es solo un chico que ni siquiera tiene 15 años!-dijo impactada la Dra. Mientras miraba a Takehito buscando, no, exigiendo respuestas….

-Bueno, veras, es un caso especial jejeje-le dijo Takehito mientras se movía fuera de la sala en la dirección que tomaron los dos jóvenes para ver qué sucedería, la Dra. Le seguía de cerca aun con muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

-Con Minato y Tsukiumi-

(Normal POV)

Minato corría casi al borde de la desesperación al estar esquivando columnas y flechas de agua con gran velocidad y una insana o ridícula cantidad de suerte, por otro lado una mini rubia estaba ya casi al borde del cansancio, agoto mucho su energía y para colmo uso muchas veces sus habilidades sin tener un respiro, pero la furia era lo que la motivaba a seguir en la cacería del mono pervertido y darle justicia por el pecado que hizo, o eso pensaba. Los dos corrían con al menos unos 10 metros entre ellos, distancia que estaba aumentado ya que el pelinegro era bastante ágil y si bien estaba un poco cansado no estaba al límite como la rubia, dieron vuelta en una esquina esquivando a soldados y científicos ignorando ordenes o reclamos mientras dejaban un rastro mojado de destrucción ya que cada ataque evitado dejaba marcas en la zona, el mobiliario estaba destruido o rasgado en partes, los pobres diablos que no atinaban a escapar de los ataques de agua a presión fueron arrojados contra la pared u otros de sus compañeros siendo el más llamativo todo un equipo de fuerzas especiales, el primero fue arrojado como pelota e impacto contra el grupo de 7 personas cual bola de boliche le da a los pinos dando una chuza. Por otro lado los dos "niños" siguieron su camino hasta chocar contra dos puertas dobles masivas, Minato uso su cuerpo como ariete y se abrió paso, al brillante luz le hizo perder el foco y por reflejo se detuvo pero al mismo tiempo se agacho esquivando un nuevo ataque de agua, al adaptarse rápidamente a la luz del lugar pudo ver mejor que era el mismo.

Era una gran sala de entrenamiento, de al menos 30x30 metros de largo con el techo a unos, al menos unos 6 metros de altura, de las cuatro paredes estaban colgando miles de armas diferentes, de todos los lugares posibles, pudo reconocer espadas europeas de la época de caballeros, las armas de combate de las fuerzas especiales de varios ejércitos del mundo pero en verdad le fascino la variedad de armas japonesas de antiguos periodos, katanas, nodachis, odachi, wakisashi, nagigata, bokken, shinai, uchigatana, iato, kunai, muchas más que no pudo identificar, en medio de la gran sala de armas/zona de combate estaban dos mujeres, ambas con la misma vestimenta, una falda corta negra con una especie de chamarra de cuero que se pegaba a sus curvas, medias de red negras oscuras con botas de tacón alto también negras, una de ellas tenía una larga capa gris con un símbolo de un ave y el del ying-yang debajo en ella, su cabellera es larga de un tono gris, en sus manos esta una katana con sus manos enguantadas, a su lado esta una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro corto con un ahoge en la cabeza, su mirada es decidida y tiene una linda sonrisa a diferencia de la sonrisa sociópata de su compañera, esta vestida igual que ella solo que sin la capa y tiene guantes de combate en las manos, ambas estaban intercambiando golpes hasta que la técnica de agua fue directamente hacia ellas haciendo que se detuvieran en seco y la mujer de cabello gris se giro en un arco horizontal con la espada cortando a través del agua a presión como si fuera nada, ambos, Minato y Tsukiumi se quedaron duros al verlas, el primero por sorpresa mientras que la segunda por miedo puro.

 _¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué le pasa? Antes estaba toda alborotada y no dejaba de decir cómo me mataría y ahora parece que vio la muerte misma con la hoz apuntándole directamente a su alma, son… ¿Son acaso tan temibles esas dos de allá?_

Esto pensaba Minato mientras miraba como la dama de gris se acercaba con paso lento y divertido, una ligera sonrisa desafiante y morbosa en su cara, esta mujer no está bien de la cabeza, eso es seguro, de hecho es muy probable que le falte un tornillo o dos, vio por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia se desplomaba temblando de sobremanera al ver como la mujer se le acercaba a ella, la misma dio una mirada a Minato antes de volverse hacia la chica rubia, ahora su sonrisa era depredadora, muy salvaje llena del frenesí de la sangre a derramar…

-Vaya, vaya, un pequeño insecto tiene el valor para hacerme frente, eso lo acepto y puede que lo respete pero aun eres muy insignificante como para pararte delante de mí, desparece-le dijo con la voz fría mientras levantaba su hoja en dirección hacia la rubiecita, la otra mujer se movió para interceptarla pero noto como Minato tomo cartas en el asunto.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?-el tono frío y autoritario de Minato despertó la curiosidad en la dama de gris y la incredulidad y sorpresa en las otras dos restantes, más que nada en la de cabello castaño.

-¿Hooo? ¿Qué es esto? Hace mucho que un humano no me planto cara, interesante jujuju-se río con sorna y malicia mientras veía como Minato estaba temblando pero nunca abandono su posición actual, estaba delante de la rubia interponiéndose entre ella y la dama de gris usando su cuerpo como escudo, la hoja a cm de su cara apuntado directamente a su ojo derecho, Minato trago duro al ver la cuchilla directamente en su ojo, el temblor empeoro pero no se movió de su lugar, por otro lado la rubiecita estaba más allá de la comprensión, en primer lugar viene el mono y al mira semidesnuda, luego huye evitando el castigo al igual que todos los demás hombres, ahora luego de su fatal error de provocar a Kuro, la mensajera de la muerte, la parca, y muchos nombres más ya que la cuestionable reputación de la N°4 es bien conocida tanto en las sekirei aquí presentes como en el personal humano pero como si fuera cosa del destino este mismo mono es quien está aquí, en este preciso momento plantándole cara al N°4 sin dudar más allá de que vean que está asustado por completo sin embargo aun esta haciéndole frente sin dudarlo cual caballero de brillante armadura, has la fecha solo hay tres humanos en todo MBI que le plantan cara a Karasuba, la N°4. Esos son Takehito, Takami y el presidente, y ahora está la cuarta persona que le enfrenta con valor solo para proteger a alguien, los demás humanos huyen de ella al solo verla o tiemblan despavoridos ya que no pueden hacer nada si provocan su rabia.

 _¿Qué es esto? Mi interior…mucho más allá de mi corazón que late con fuerza dentro de mi pecho, dentro de mi alma….se siente….tan suave, tan cálido y apacible….esta sensación de calidez, ese mono….no…ese hombre la está generando…. Visto desde aquí, a su espalda ¿desde cuándo un hombre tiene la espalda tan ancha y fuerte? Su cabello negro rebelde, sus rasgos que ahora están aterrados por el odio que dispersa Kuro….pero aun así…esta protegiéndome….se siente tan bien…. ¿será él?_

Fue lo que pensaba Tsukiumi ahora derribada sobre sus piernas mientras dejo de temblar y miraba con añoranza al chico que estaba cumpliendo el papel de guardián.

-Mi paciencia se agota niño, muévete…. **ahora** -dijo con odio y frialdad pura Karasuba a Minato, este tembló mucho más pero no bajo su guardia, se le quedo mirando fijamente desafiándola.

-No lo hare, el problema es conmigo, no con ella-le dijo de manera cortante, Karasuba miraba con impresión como este simple humano, ni siquiera adulto hacía lo que muy pocos hacían, plantarle cara y desafiarla.

-¿Y dime, porque debería interesarme en luchar, no, en desperdiciar mi tiempo en un gusano sin valor alguno y no en algo que si bien es también patético al menos puede poner un poco de resistencia?-le pregunto con sorna y astucia, tratando de tirar abajo su moral, Minato solo apretó los puños ante las palabras filosas pero no flanqueo.

-Porque yo fui quien enojo a la rubia y me marche ya que no pude explicarme, y en cuanto a porque deberías luchar contra mí, eso es fácil, porque no deberías subestimar a un humano-le reto con arrogancia, Karasuba ahora estaba sonriendo por este desafío, detrás de ella sintió el poder de su hermana sekirei, Karasuba se giro un poco solo para hacer el contacto visual, el mensaje estaba claro.

 _Ni se te ocurra matarlo Karasuba…_

 _No lo hare, solo lo lastimare un poco…._

Con eso dicho silenciosamente entre las dos adultas sekirei Karasuba se giro hacia Minato de nuevo. Este la miro mientras se marchaba hacia la pared más cercana mirando las armas diversas que había ahí, tomo una nodachi y la desenvaino, hizo un par de movimientos mientras se preparaba, cortes ascendentes y descendentes, luego la envaino una vez más y se puso en una posición solemne esperando, Karasuba lo miro para sonreír aun más, este mocoso la desafío en buena ley, y responderá.

Ambos se colocaron uno en frente del otro y dieron un corto arco de respeto, claro que Karasuba no hizo esto, solo preparo su espada, pasaron pocos segundos y ambos se movieron, chocando sus armas en un primer golpe de prueba, la fuerza de Karasuba era absurdamente grande, demoledora y aplastante, Minato podía sentir como sus músculos se tensaban y trataban de combatir el asalto sin piedad que venía de su oponente, sus huesos casi crujían ante la fuerza de su enemiga, y no solo era poderosa sino que increíblemente hábil, cada golpe está perfectamente sincronizado con el anterior y eran ridículamente veloces, Karasuba en ningún momento lo subestimo, todo lo contrario, sabía perfectamente el alcance de su propio poder, fue Minato quien la subestimo y estaba pagándolo pero no podía echarse atrás, no ahora, aguantando como pudo bloqueaba y apenas lograba esquivar sus golpes, trato de poner espacio pero la hoja enemiga vino en un golpe vertical oblicuo descendente que le obligo a poner su cuchilla a la altura de su hombro derecho y agacharse un poco, su hoja aun seguía envainada pero eso duro poco, en esta postura recibió la espada de Karasuba y giro al momento de que la vaina impactara contra la katana tomo el mango para hacer un rápido desenfunde en un tajo hacia la derecha, su oponente en vez de ser tocado se movió aun más rápido para evitar el ataque, al retroceder una muy pequeña parte de su ropa recibió un rasguño mínimo, minúsculo apenas perceptible pero este ataque que logro impactar en ella solo avivo su sed…

Minato permaneció agachado con la rodilla izquierda haciendo contacto con el suelo mientras jadeaba y temblaba con furia, como si su cuerpo entero fuera gelatina ¿cuánto paso? ¿Minutos, horas o simples segundos? Este encuentro era demasiado, no lo sabía, debía terminarlo ahora cuando aun apenas podía moverse, tenía una idea, pero era una de esas ideas estúpidas que podrían considerarse suicidas, tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras miraba hacia su objetivo, Karasuba le devolvió la mirada esperando pacientemente mientras se divertía por ello, ella lo sabía, era débil, simple, apenas con técnica, sin fuerza o constitución, patético pero sin embargo, cuando su derrota era absoluta aun estaba parado ahí enfrentándola, eso la llenaba de éxtasis.

-Acabemos con esto señorita, no puedo más-le dijo sincero Minato mientras bajaba su espada hasta su cintura y la movía apuntando con el mango hacia arriba en una línea curvada.

-Mmmmm, eres un simple mocoso pero hiciste lo que nadie, enfrentarme, tienes pelotas, je, lo acepto y reconozco pero **hasta aquí llegaste** -lo ultimo lo dijo con voz de ultratumba, camino hacia un jadeante Minato que apenas se estaba conteniendo así mismo, sus pasos eran constantes y silenciosos, suaves y precisos, cuando estaba a un paso levanto la cuchilla con pereza para dar un golpe final y dar por terminado este combate, por otro lado las dos chicas, la compañera de la N°4 y la N°9 miraban esperando el resultado, la segunda mucho más ansiosa por verlo, y no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de ir a protegerlo….

Minato vio como la hoja estaba por bajar y lo dejo salir, reunió todo lo que pudo y manifestó su aura en su máxima capacidad, la sombra amorfa era el cuádruple de grande y mucho más amenazante, durante un segundo Karasuba se detuvo pero reavivo su ataque lleno de euforia psicópata, Minato levanto la hoja pero en vez de usarla como escudo la arrojo hacia adelante y arriba pasando de Karasuba, la hoja enemiga bajo y le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo un gran tajo sobre su ojo izquierdo y cancelando la técnica de miedo, el corte profundo que enseguida rezumaba sangre cual fuente que iba desde arriba por encima de las cejas hasta casi el final de su mejilla, por instinto cerro su ojo para evitar que este se dañe y no grito, de hecho se mordió los labios haciéndolos sangrar impidiendo que salga un grito de él, sin perder tiempo puso ambos pies en la hoja de Karasuba que bajo con prisa hasta el suelo y salto con todas sus fuerzas, salto por encima de Karasuba que estaba inclinada hacia adelante y abajo, al pasar por encima con aun medio cuerpo en la línea de visión de su enemiga, estiro ambas manos tomando su arma que estaba aun en el aire a la altura de la cintura de su enemiga, giro su cuerpo con violencia y desenvaino con prisa la chuchilla en un tajo aéreo ascendente, Karasuba giro sobre si para moverse hacia atrás pero su sorpresa así como la de todos los demás fue grande al sentir el filo de la hoja el cortar un cm de su piel, en su mejilla derecha, llevo una mano a dicha zona, estiro su dedo y apenas rozo la "herida" tomando una sola gota de sangre, luego la miro detenidamente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, termino mirando a Minato que estaba con las rodillas en el suelo y jadeando profundamente…

-Te dije*jadeo*que no debías*jadeo**escupir sangre*subestimarme-con eso dicho Minato cerró por completo sus dos ojos para caer pera de la inconsciencia gracias al desangramiento, el agotamiento físico en tan corto tiempo y la falta de estamina, pero yo con una sonrisa, las dos sekirei restantes inmediatamente corrieron hacia él para ver que necesitaba, la cara de Minato tenía una sonrisa, en la puerta abierta entraron Takehito y Miyajima, al primero no le gusto nada la escena….y sabía que menos le gustaría a cierta mujer….y eso que el día recién empezaba, pero una cosa era cierta, esto sería muy interesante…..

N/a: hola chicos y chicas, como están? Están bien? Espero que sí y si no lo están espero que esto haya animado aunque sea un poco su humor, verán hace apenas nada termine de leer el manga de esta historia (me re desilusiono el anime), cosa que había comenzado hará cosa de hace 4-5 años atrás y pensé…porque no?

Aquí las cosas serán diferentes, Minato seguirá siendo algo tonto/ingenuo pero no perdió su gran bondad y amabilidad, solo le di algo de valor jejeje

Como podrán adivinar esto será harem, acá les dejo las que lo integraran:

-N°01 Miya

-N°02 Matsu

-N°03 Kazehana

-N°04 Karasuba

-N°06 Homura

-N° 07 Akitsu

N°08 Yume

N°09 Tsukiumi (no hay harem sin ella, no **se atrevan a** decirme que no XD)

N°88 Musubi

N°108 Kuusano

Eso será el harem oficial(al menos de momento, si pinta meter a alguien más no duden en decirlo o comentarlo ya sea en un rewiem o en un PM), y no crean que porque son de un solo digito serán Over Power, que serán imparables y bla, bla, bla, no, tendrán duros combates y las batallas serán largas como agotadoras para ellas, las sekirei no tienen limite en cuanto a su poder, solo deben…como decirlo? Moldearlo por poner un término y no me vengan con que fume algo, no, sino vayan a los últimos cap del manga, verán el poder de muchas de ellas, que a mi parecer con entrenamiento y constancia pueden hacerle frente a una de un solo digito y si siguen sin creerme vean el caso del N°107, es el ante ultimo de todos, "debería ser por ende" casi el más débil de todos si se tiene en cuenta esa escala de que cuanto más cerca del cero más fuerte es y su habilidad puede casi terminar a una sekirei si no tiene cuidado y ni hablar de su norito.

Eso es todo por ahora, se despide su amigo Specterwolf.


End file.
